Maxon to Max
by I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt
Summary: "Hey." I turn around to be faced with a girl. "Uh, um hi." I respond. I never was good with girls. "I'm America. What's yours?" Oh, my name! I never thought about it. I need something. Something that can connect but still be subtle. I got it. "Max." I respond. She smiles. I automatically find myself to be smiling with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Rewriting this because it was pretty bad before. This is a freaking thousand words! Aghhhh so exciting. Longest chapter in my history! Anyway, I have another big announcement. I have an instagram! Follow me at ImDauntlessandYouKnowit. Now, onto the story!  
**

**Maxon**

I hear nothing. Nothing but the shrilling beep that seems to overcome everything. My mother, my father, the air around me. I can't breathe. I can't see. But first, I need to know the whole story. "What do you mean, I'm moving?" I question, not anxious for the answer. "Please dear, this is for your own good." my mother rations. "What. Is. Going. On. Here?" I question, with a stern tone under my voice. "Maxon, we need you to live away from us for a while. Away from the country, for a while." My father says. I stumble back, unable to interpret the words about to change my life. "Why?" I ask, clearly dazed from the up and coming news. "The rebel attacks are getting worse than we thought. Although the palace may be considered the best place to hide for a rebel attack, it is also the worst. The rebels know exactly where the royal family is and, no matter what, they will eventually find out our hide outs. You will not live there forever, but it may be a while." my father announces. My nostrils flare as I stomp away, outraged.

"Please sir, you must be reasonable about this." says Lucy. Lucy, a maid here at the palace, is assisting me in packing my bags. Considering I never had a need too. Whenever I traveled, I either bought my clothes there or got them for free at the palace I was staying in. "Done." I hear. I look at Lucy and see my bags packed, excluding one essential thing. "Lucy, what about my camera?" I ask, picking it up in the process. "Sir, orphans don't have fancy, 10,000 dollar cameras." I hear. "Orphan! What happened to my parents?" I exclaim. "No sir. They didn't tell you? You are posing as an orphan and will be living with a family of fives." Lucy says. My mind boggles as I realize what my life will consist of for a long time. Art or Music. "Get out Lucy." I say. She squeaks out a "yes sir" and runs out of the room, closing the door in the process. I sigh as I flop onto my bed, specially made of millions of down feathers. After about ten minutes of staring at my ceiling, I open my suitcase and place the camera in the bottom of all my pictures. One picture catches my eye, it's of my family. My real family. Mom. Father. Me. All together, playing in the green. That was when I was three, just learning the different countries and war strategies. I pick up yet another picture, but this one of Princess Daphne and I. We are at the ball, dancing together. I put the picture back, and walk out of my bedroom, bracing myself for my new life, as a Five.

"I'll miss you." I say, as I look over to my right. I see Princess Daphne, staring into the horizon with tears threatening to spill. I stare at the ground, knowing I should do something, but don't. I never was good with crying girls. I continue to stare at the ground until I hear "Kiss me." My head snaps up, to stare into Princess Daphne's eyes. "Please." she says, as she eases over. "But, we are fifteen." I say. "I don't care." she says, as if pursuing prey. I stop dead in my tracks and say 'I'm sorry." and run away. Away from her. Leaving her in sadness and anger, raging.

"Goodbye Maxon." he says. I shake his hand, obviously not hard enough. I turn to my mother to be greeted with tears and death grips on my neck. I hug back, still confused on the whole crying thing. "I'll see you around." I say. "On the big screens." she laughs and pushes me away kiddingly. "Go. Before I cry again." I turn around and walk into the carriage. " I'll see you around my dear." I look at the sheet of paper in my hands. This sheet of paper my mother wrote, due to the fact that she couldn't bear to say the words out loud. This sheet of paper is the piece of paper that will change my life. It will define who I am. What I need to do and not to do. How I must live my life. I start to read.

_Dear Maxon,_

_It will be a hard journey for you, but you will be able to do it. I know you will. First off, you must change your identity. You must tell the carriage driver who is a trusted worker for us. Remember George?_

At that, I instantly look up and see George, my mother's best friend. "Haven't seen you in a while." I say. "Yeah. Finish the letter." he says. At that, I immediately look down and continue reading.

_Now,_ _he will take you to a family friend, Shannon so you can dye your hair. Choose any color, except for bright colors. Stick with naturals please. Wouldn't want you coming back as a purple head would we?_

At that, I chuckle, easily detecting the humor my mother always contains.

_After that, you must change your identity. You may choose your name, but choose carefully. You have become orphaned and was originally a three. No one would take you due to the fact that you had a stuck up attitude. If you need anything else, I have set up a new phone just for this mission. It will not be connected to the palace whatsoever. Stay safe Maxon. And remember, you will always be my dear. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

My eyes water. She didn't sign it Amberly, she signed it mom. I feel a bump in the road and we stop. "We're here." George says. I step out of the carriage, still unsure about my new hair color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I have decided I wanted to rewrite this story. When you see my story with only one chapter, don't be alarmed. So just press that back button at the top. I promise it is different and I also promise you will be really confused if you don't read chapter one in the long run. See you later!**

**-ImDauntlessandYouKnowIt**


End file.
